Cyra Noavek
Information SPOILERS CONTAINED IN THIS ARTICLE Born as the third child of the family Kereseth, Cyra was switched shortly after birth with Akos, the second child of the family Noavek. Sifa, her biological mother and the Sitting Oracle of Thuvhé, could only see a dark future for Cyra and Akos, so she decided to initiate the swap to prevent this. Cyra was made aware of this swap when she eventually met with the Sitting Oracle of Ogra. Cyra eventually becomes the Sovereign of the Shotet, leading the Shotet into a prosperous democratic era in harmony with Thuvhe. Currentgift Her currentgift is channeling the currentstream, which causes great pain to herself. She is able to transfer the current into others through physical contact, which causes pain, or even death to the recipient. Her gift is frequently used by Ryzek Noavek, her adopted brother, as a method for torturing his enemies. This leads to her being known as “Ryzek’s Scourge" or "Ryzek's Executioner." Personality Smart, quick-witted, and resilient, but prefers to keep others at a distance. She has no friends to speak of at the beginning of the book, her affinities belonging mostly to her former tutor, Otega, and they do not speak frequently. Having spent so much of her time alone, Cyra has dedicated herself to learning. She is a very advanced fighter, can speak multiple languages, and enjoys dance and other cultures. She does not enjoy letting others see her dance. Throughout the series, Cyra becomes more open with her companions, learning that although she feels great pain, if others are willing to withstand that, she is willing to open up to them. Appearance On remarque que les cheveux noirs et épais ne sont pas bouclés par ceux de sa mère (Sifa) mais toujours bouclés. Ses cheveux sont également assez longs pour être tressés. Ses yeux sont sombres, sa peau est brun moyen et elle est un petit coffre. Elle est assez grande. Après que Ryzek ait mutilé sa tête, son cou est recouvert d'une peau d'argent robotique, avec une demi-chevelure et une peau légèrement argentée à la lumière. Cyra porte ses cheveux d'un côté comme l'autre Shotet. Elle porte sur une combinaison de sombre et elle n'aime pas beaucoup de peau. Son cadeau actuel peut être vu tourbillonnant sur sa peau. Elle couvre son avant-bras gauche pour cacher ses cicatrices. (This section is French for some reason.) Fate : "Le deuxième enfant de la famille Noavek franchira la Traverse." Originally, Cyra believes that her fate was that of the second c5hild of the family Noavek. However, her true fate is that of the third child of the family Kereseth. "The third child of the family Kereseth will die in service to the family Noavek." This fate is fulfilled when Cyra briefly dies during her struggle to contain her currentgift while saving Akos. She was commanded to torture Akos by Ryzek. How Her Currentgift Works Initially, the current that Cyra is channeling is contained within her body, however, she eventually learns to push the current away from her body. When her currentgift has fully developed, she is able to channel the current stream itself, even at a great distance. By doing this, Cyra is able to negate devastating anti-current weapons. This process purges her body of the current for several days, and can even alter a planets atmosphere, causing perpetual nighttime. The process of channeling the current causes great pain to Cyra, that can be dulled through medication or by contact with Akos' current-cancelling gift. This pain can be transferred to other people through physical contact, or later, physical proximity to Cyra. The physical manifestation of her currentgift is evident in swirling "shadows" that at first exist beneath, and later, ontop of her skin. She can transfer the current that she is channelling into other people, which inflicts great pain, or even death. When she channels all of the current into another person, she receives temporary relief from the pain. She developed her currentgift prematurely at eight seasons, as a result of Ryzek forcing her to trade memories using his currentgift. With her mother, she visited many doctors throughout the galaxy in search of relief, but she did not like these visits. She was once told by a doctor named Fadlan that she had this gift because she believed both others and herself deserved pain. When she travels through the currentstream, her skin turns completely black. Marks Cyra has lost count of the number of marks she has carved on herself. The first belonged to her mother, Ylira Noavek, whom Cyra inadvertently killed the first time her currentgift pushed completely into another person, while Cyra was in a fit of adolescent rage. The other marks are from those Cyra has tortured with her currentgift, regardless of whether her victim died or not. Most of those marks are the victims her brother has made her torture for his benefit. She covers these marks with armor and wears it constantly. Only Akos has seen her without it on. Relationship with Akos Cyra first sees Akos the day he is brought to Voa when they are both 14 seasons. He is covered with bruises at the time, but Cyra does not believe he is weak. Seasons later, Ryzek assigns Akos to be his sister’s personal servant. The first time Akos meets her is just after Cyra tortures Uzul Zetsyvis. She is wearing her mother’s dress, crouched on the floor, dripping with sweat and tears when he sees her for the first time. This embarrasses her. Akos sarcastically calls her My lady, but offers to make her painkilling potions in exchange for fighting lessons. They are antagonistic to each other for a short time, but soon develop a mutually benefitting partnership and friendship, which is broken when Akos attempts to smuggle his brother away from Voa after drugging Cyra one evening during the Sojourn Festival. The sense of betrayal does not last long; Cyra understands his motives as too honorable, and Akos realizes in the aftermath he feels guilty for abusing her trust in him. They eventually fall in love, and later in a vision seen by Eijeh they are standing hand in hand walking towards the new sojourn ship. Fanart/Designs Credit: https://www.instagram.com/artsy_ber/[[Category:Characters]] Category:Alive